Lavender Spell
by Vanidades
Summary: Naruto and Hinata struggle to make Hinata's dad understand their relationship. A hopeless attempt at lemon that might have ended up in a failure. R&R LEMON! [NaruHina]


_Hey there people, I'm kinda new in the Naruto fanfic field… And this is just a lame attempt of trying to do a lemon, this has been sitting in the back of my head for at least three nights and well, I'll just let it flow. _

_I warn you, if you don't like NaruHina you can start closing this window or hitting the back button, same warning if you don't like lemons, and remember this is a hopeless attempt of an artist trying to write a lemon._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Hinata, the copyright of both characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto… Although I wouldn't mind borrowing them for a while! _

* * *

_Main theme for 'Lavender Spell': Closer by Nine Inch Nails_

* * *

He lied there, in the futon placed so well in the middle of the room, hands spread above his head, legs wide open, his mouth open as drool came out of it and an annoying snore came out with every breath he took.

The day light filtering through the paper walls wasn't helping at all, It disturbed him so much, and after all he was tired, he deserved to take a well 8 hours sleep without interruptions, he rolled over, lying in his belly as his feet scratched together and his hands brought a pillow to his head, and then one of his eyes opened lazily, like looking for something that was missing, he scratched off the sleep of his eye and saw the alarm clock, the hour 7:14 am, he yawned and stretched his back, still lying in the bed, the pillow that was over his head flew to one side as he still lied in there, lazily, and then he heard the panting of someone, not too far away.

He sat up in the futon, stretching his limbs, yawning and then scratching the back of his head. He smelled breakfast, that awesome smell of the breakfast cooked by her. He got up and brushed his teeth, got on his trousers, a top and then started to walk towards the kitchen, finding the o-so-magnificent plate of breakfast in the table.

He smiled to himself and started to eat as he walked around the kitchen with a toast in his mouth, pouring orange juice in a glass, leaving the can of juice out of the fridge and sitting down again to finish his eggs and bacon.

This was his routine, he was already used to this, he would come home after a tiring mission, after all his rank had gone up to Anbu in these past years, he would take a hot shower and then he would fall asleep soundly, be woken up by a knock on the door as she came in, greeting and helping him with dinner and then he would gladly ask her to stay over the night, nothing happened between them, just the normal kissing and snuggling that happened between girlfriend and boyfriend.

After he was done, he got up from his chair and placed everything in the sink, as he opened the door and got in his shoes he examined the area, searching for the person whose panting he heard just a few minutes ago.

His ears perked up and found her immediately, he walked lazily to where she was, just to find her training, like she would do every morning.

She recognized that chakra structure, but that didn't keep her from going on with the training, she was trying to master her blood-line and she needed to work harder just so that she could keep up with both, her sister and her older cousin, she knew she couldn't fail them, and she couldn't fail that man that had showed her so much in the past months of their relationship.

"Morning…" he said as he yawned and scratch the back of his head while walking over to her, "You're taking this training thing too seriously, aren't you?" he said with a smile as he watched continue with her routine.

"Morning," the sweet reply left her mouth followed by a pant, her long hair was tied back in a bun, her bangs obviously covered in sweat, "Want to spare?" she asked as she didn't have a reply back.

He eyed her, she wasn't wearing her normal knee-long trousers and her lavender colored jacket, she was just with a tank top and some tight shorts, both clothes covered in sweat and her tank top almost see through, if she didn't have her dark bra under those clothes he could see through, not that he minded.

She stopped and looked at him, feeling his eyes on her, she blushed, her usual pale pink color and then looked to the floor, "I… Would… Would you like to spare? I could use some help today since we didn't train yesterday… T-That is if you don't mind." she said as he nodded and grinned at her, that idiotic grin that he was known for.

She eyed him, his hair was a mess, it was clear that he just woke up but he looked rejuvenated, he was on his normal orange trousers and black top.

She nodded at him, taking her stance as a wielder of the gentle fist taijutsu style, her legs in a firm position, right leg in front of the left one, the last one supporting all her weight, her left hand taking the lead as her right hand was lying by her right thigh.

He took his stance, his left leg on the back for support as he positioned his hands, his left one taking it's place by the left side of his face as the right one lied in front of his torso.

He smirked at her as she replied to that smirk with one of her own and activated her Byakugan, she stood there, in the same place as they kept on going with their eye contact, her smirk got wilder as she felt hot breath against her neck, "I'm not gonna hold back today," he said as she sighed.

"Me either," she replied as her legs moved in a 90 degrees motion and her body twisted along as her hands reached for the point she wanted to hit, the hit was accurate, "First mistake… Never send a bunshin to fight me from the front," she said as her legs moved now in a 45 degree and she stood with her back to Naruto's, hitting him this time with her elbows, "Your bunshins cannot decieve my eyes," she said as Naruto fell to the floor and she stood up straight, her back facing Naruto.

"It seems like I've underestimated you…" he said as he got up, smirking to himself as he brushed the sweat from his eyebrows, "Isn't it hot out here?" he asked her as she turned around and smiled, "Ok, time to get serious, let's see how your training has paid off for this week I was gone," he said as he took his hand inside of his kunai pouch and took one out, he held the kunai in a defensive stance as she took one of her own and took her stance as well, "If I win you owe me dinner," he said as she chuckled.

"Don't I always make dinner for you?" she said with a smile in her face as she charged against him, both of their kunais clashing together as they jumped back, making distance between each other, "What if I win?" she asked as Naruto's eyebrow quirked, "What would you give me if I win?" she asked as the blonde's eyes left hers and started to look for a way to pay her. 'Big mistake, Naruto…. Now's my chance.' she thought as she disappeared and appeared behind the blonde, her kunai against his throat.

Naruto felt the breath of the kunoichi against his neck sending a slight shiver down his spine, "I think I've already won." she said as Naruto sighed and laughed nervously.

"That's not fair Hinata! I was thinking about a way to pay you!" he said as he let the kunai leave his hand and hit the floor, turning around to look at the kunoichi that was standing now before him, "And I can't seriously think for a way of doing so…" he said as he smiled sheepishly at her and she sighed, a slight blush spreading across her cheeks, not as red as it used to be years ago, she was already used to these kind of actions coming from the blonde.

"H-How about…" she stuttered as she saw the blonde coming closer to her, something inside of her just wanted to pull him closer to her, to feel that chest heaving on hers, his hot breath on her face, "How about going to my house and meeting my dad?" she asked him as he yelped and took a step back.

"Are you sure?" he asked quirking a brow, "Not that I have a problem at all… But you know how your father is… What if he doesn't like the idea of us being together?" he asked her as she sighed and looked to one side, he caught a glimpse of sadness in her eyes and brought his arms around her slender waist, "Hinata… I'll go… But don't expect me to stay more time than needed… I'll just go and meet your father and Hanabi, but then I'll leave…" he said as his face came closer to her ear, "And you're coming back with me." he whispered as she blushed furiously and widened her eyes as she could caught a smirk posing on Naruto's lips.

"I-I don't think I might be able to come back t-tonight." Great! Her stutter was back, this just showed how much of an idiot she was, she got worked up over such a silly thing, wasn't she staying at his house every now and then? Didn't the share the same bed almost every night he came back from missions? Hadn't they passed that point in which kissing, snuggling and nibbling was alright?

A small pout came to his mouth as he looked at her and wiped the sweat away from her eyes, "Why is that?" he asked her as she touched her lips, "And I want a good reason," he said as she looked up at him.

"I-It all depends on how my dad reacts to it… I cannot promise anything til then." she said as Naruto sighed and rested his head on her shoulder, her hands traveling to his neck and there they lied for a while.

Hinata's body was that of a full grown woman, it was the body of a goddess bestowed upon her, perfect chest size, small waist and big thighs, her legs were in an awesome good shape, her hips were those to which any man would succumb just to have a brush against them, but she was still being a girl after all… She was 18 years old now, but that didn't mean that her innocence had changed, she was still being the same innocent girl she was when Naruto first spoke with her.

One of his hands traveled her back, as he took a breath of that scent of hers, and then he nodded, "Ok… But even if he doesn't agree… You're coming with me." He whispered as she smiled, glad to know that he cared so much.

She broke the hug, and smiled at him, fondly, placing a soft kiss in his lips as she took his hand and started to walk away with him, "Where are we going?" he asked dumbfound as she just smiled at him.

"I think it's kind of obvious." she said with a teasing tone as Naruto groaned and sulked, "Come on… We'll stop by Ichiraku's to buy you some ramen."

"Are you trying to buy me or something?" he asked as she smiled at him and got closer to him.

"Might as well enjoy this day… This is gonna be a day to remember." She said as Naruto sighed and smiled, placing a hand around her waist as they made their way to the Hyuuga complex.

* * *

Naruto gulped a knot that had formed in his throat as he came here, he eyed the complex, it was huge, he asked himself why would Hinata sleep with him in that garbage can he had for an apartment rather than living here and bringing him here with her, "H-Hinata…" he said as she looked at him, "I… I think I'm gonna throw up…" he said as she chuckled, "No seriously… Stopping by Ichiraku wasn't the best idea before coming to meet your dad… Can't I come another day?" he asked her as she sighed and he started to walk away only to be stopped by a voice he knew was VERY familiar.

"Naruto! Hinata-sama!" the rough voice came to stop at his ears and he froze, it couldn't be him, could it? Isn't he supposed to be training with his girlfriend at this time in the morning? Didn't his training last 5 hours? What was he doing here then?

"Oh, Neji nii-san!" Hinata replied with a bow as Naruto could feel his world starting to crumble apart, "How are you doing this morning?" She asked as the other Hyuuga gave her a bow.

"Just finished training… Tenten was kind of exhausted since she just came from a mission and Lee is training with Gai-sensei… And well, you know how well can I get along with those two." he said in a nonchalantly tone as Hinata chuckled, "And… what are you doing out of the complex at this time? Isn't it a bit early for you to be outside?" he asked as she blushed and gave him an 'I'm sorry' kind of look, "And what is Naruto doing here?"

"Ah… well… You see…" Naruto turned around and scratched the back of his head nervously as he tapped the floor with one of his feet.

"I see… You came here to tell Hinata-sama's dad about your relationship?" Neji asked as Naruto stiffened his back and laughed nervously.

"H-How'd you know, Neji nii-san?" Hinata asked as she started to poke her fingers together.

"Y-Yeah… How'd… How'd you k-know, Neji?" Naruto asked, and now he was the one stuttering.

"Well… I think it's kind of obvious now." Neji said as Naruto gulped and Hinata looked at the floor, "Come on, I'll go with you. I don't want it to end up in an uproar… Hiachi-san can be a pain sometimes." Neji said as he yawned and scratched the back of his head, "And more when it comes to be around his two little heirs…" He muttered as Naruto tugged on Hinata's shirt.

"Is it too late for me to leave?" Naruto asked in a whispered as Hinata shook her head and Neji smiled at him.

"I'm only teasing Naruto… I think he knows about it already." he said as Hinata stopped walking and looked at him, "And no… I didn't tell him… You two are the talk of the town since long ago." Neji said as he shrugged and continued walking.

They kept on walking until they made it to the Main Branch's house, Neji opened the door and bowed, "Hiachi-san… You have visitors." he said as he escorted Hinata and Naruto inside of the room.

Naruto eyed the room, it was decorated with plain white paper with details of pale pink cherry blossoms in every other spot, a shrine for what looked to be was dedicated to the Hyuuga's ancestors, and a few lavender colored rugs for them to sit in.

"I was expecting you, Hinata," the man said, not turning around as he recognized the chakra structure, "And you too… Naruto… is that your name?" he asked bluntly as Naruto's eyes narrowed and he nodded his head, "Neji, you can leave now," the man said as Neji bowed once again and spotted Hinata's look of despair.

"Don't worry, Hinata-sama, I'll be by the door." he whispered as he left and closed the door, sitting by it on the outside.

"Father…" Hinata said with a bow as Naruto followed her actions and did the same, "How are you?" she asked as her father turned around and eyed the pair that was sitting before him.

The man remained silent, eyeing the blonde boy, his pale and blank eyes studying each inch of his body, his structure, and then moving to his daughter, narrowing on her, "What is going on in that head of yours?" he asked bluntly as Hinata's eyes fell to the floor, "Answer me." He said in a dry tone as Hinata just remainded silent and Naruto clenched his fists, "I am talking to you, Hinata." His voice came to stop in her ears as she shuddered and sulked.

Naruto looked at Hinata and then at her father, they were complete opposites, he was cold, rough, dry, a knucklehead, and Hinata was gentle, sweet, humble, and innocent. He asked to himself how can these two people be father and daughter.

"Are you going to talk or not?" Hiachi yelled as Hinata's body stiffened and a tear fell from her eye, "Why is it that all you know how to do is cry? How come you're the only failure that came from the Hyuuga family? Why are you like this Hinata? Have I not told you to not be a burden to anyone?! Yet, that's all you do! Be a burden!" he yelled as Hinata sulked and started to cry.

Naruto's teeth were clenched, his hand reached for Hinata's, his grip was strong, _'Please say something, Hinata… Tell him something! Damn it! SAY SOMETHING!'_ he thought as Hinata just kept on crying.

"You've disappointed me, Hinata…" the old man said once again as he was about to turn around, "You're nothing but a disgrace… a fail-" and then he was cutted off.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence old man!" His rough voice raised as Hinata's eyes widened and looked at the boy that was sitting besides her, "Don't you dare… not while I'm here… I don't care how high and mighty you think you are, and I don't care if you're the leader of the first noble family of Konoha… but don't you dare talk to your daughter… MY girlfriend like that in front of me… Because I swear, the next time you do… you're gonna regret it." Naruto said as he could feel a raging beast unleashing inside of him.

"What can a monster like you feel for this girl?" he asked to Naruto as Naruto stood up, letting go of Hinata's hand, and walking to her side, getting her up and hugging her.

"More than what a worthless father like yourself will ever feel for her." Naruto said, a smirk in his face as Hiachi stood up.

"Nonsense! You dare defy me boy! This girl is a shame to our people! Her sister who is only 13 knows how to master the Byakugan better than her, let alone Neji who is from the lowest branch of our family knew how to master it when he was 14! She's 18 years old and doesn't know anything about it!" The man said taking a step closer to them.

"Your daughter is trying hard to make you feel proud of her… And this is what you think of her? Hmph… What a father… What a role model… I could say that even Neji knows more about your daughter than what you know of her, and that is much to say… considering how the just started to get along not too long ago… I pity you, sir." The blonde said as Hiachi started to charge against him.

"Stop it!" Hinata yelled as she took her stance before her father and activated her Byakugan, "Stop it father… Or you'll have to kill me if you want to get to him." she said as her stance lowered to an offensive one.

Naruto's eyes widened, she's gonna use it, oh hell yeah, the old man has just snapped Hinata and now he's gonna pay for it, oh hell if he was going to miss this one.

"Is this really what you want?" Hiachi asked as he took his stance, "Is this really what you want?" he asked her as she just stood there, like if nothing was happening around her, as if it was just her dad and her in that exact moment in space.

She nodded and her dad sighed and charged at her, "I'm asking you father, please stop this nonsense!" she yelled as the old man was already charging at her. She moved aside, dodging her dad's attack, she then moved forward and hit him, moving around like she did while she was training with Naruto, this time her back was facing his front side, her elbows hit him in his stomach, she turned around and faced him, as she hit him in the chin, making him fall to the floor, "I'm asking you father… Please stop this…" she said as Hiachi got up and charged at her once again, this time she stood straight, her hands moving at some unknown speed that they could barely be seen, hitting her dad in almost every corner of his body as the door flew open and Hanabi and Neji came in and stopped both of the Hyuuga.

"Stop it!" Neji yelled as Hinata stopped and her dad fell to the floor, "That's enough Hinata-sama." Neji said with a smile in his face as her Byakugan was cut off and she fell to the floor, "Hiachi-san… Hinata is not a failure as you say, and she just proved you wrong… You haven't seen nothing yet." Neji said as he looked at Naruto and the blonde ran to Hinata taking her in his arms.

"Are you alright?" he whispered brushing purple locks away from her eyes, receiving a nod as an answer, he leant forward and kissed her forehead, "Let's go, I think our business here is done." he whispered as he looked at Neji with a smile and stoop up, Hinata between his arms, "Thanks man!" Naruto said as Neji smiled and nodded at him, "Hey there Hanabi, how's the training going?" he asked as Hanabi smiled.

"Meh, could be better if Neji would stop sparing with that brunette of his…" she said with a smile and a shrug as Naruto chuckled, "One of these days you'll have to spare with me, don't forget about that, Naruto ni-chan!" she ended the sentence with enthusiasm as Naruto grinned at her.

"Sure thing… Take care of your old man… Looks like your sis didn't hold back on him." he said as Naruto looked at the almost asleep Hinata that lied between his arms, "Man… and she said she wouldn't hold back on me this morning… Geez… I think she took it easy on me for what I can see."

"You were the one to take it easy…" She mourned as Naruto shushed her.

"Well… it was nice meeting you, Hiachi-sama… Have a nice day!" Naruto yelled as he exited the room with Hinata in his arms.

* * *

They were back at Naruto's apartment, Hinata's pale eyes snapped open as she looked around, just to find herself lying on the futon and find an almost asleep Naruto sitting by the window.

He heard the movements and looked at her, smile on his face as he came closer to her, "Morning, princess…" He said as he kissed her forehead.

"W-What time is it…" She asked shyly as Naruto pointed at the alarm clock. "Y-You've got to be kidding me." she said as a gasp escaped her mouth.

"Nope, you slept for almost 8 hours. We left the complex at eleven and by the time I made it back here you were asleep, so I decided to let you sleep for a while."

"W-What about dinner?" She asked him as he shrugged.

"Tsunade dropped by with the Ero-sennin and they dropped by some food." Naruto said with a smile, "But I'm not that hungry right now. I just came out of shower and I seriously don't feel like eating." he said as Hinata smiled at him.

"Well you must be dying for not wanting to eat… Are you sure you're alright?" She asked him as he nodded.

"After what happened this morning I don't have much of an appetite." He said as her eyes fell on the floor again, "No sad faces. Is not your fault." he said as he cupped her face in one of his hands, "Smile for me?" he asked her as he kissed her and she gave him a smile, "See? That's better."

"Ahh… Naruto… Could you lend me some of your clothes?" She said with a blush as he quirked an eyebrow at him, "I-I would like to take a shower" she said as he nodded.

"Sure, the shirts are on the second drawer by the left side and the boxers are at the top one." he said as she stood up and took the clothes, "Tomorrow we're lgonna go get your stuff." he said as she nodded and got in the bathroom, "I'll heat up the food, I assume that you're hungry," he said as he walked to the kitchen and started to heat the food.

A few minutes Hinata came out of the shower with one of those big shirts Naruto uses to go to bed, as she dried her hair and walked to the kitchen.

"Almost done." The blonde said as she ran a hand across his back and kissed his shoulder, "T-Thanks…" she said as he looked at her and smiled, "Thanks… Thanks for standing up for me… L-like that in front of my dad…" She said as he kissed the top of her nose.

"Don't worry… Now come on… Let's eat." He said as he took the fried rice and the chicken to the table and she took two empty glasses and a jug of tea to the table.

The blonde got his chopsticks and stared to munch on his food like he has never seen food in his whole life as Hinata chuckled, "And you say you weren't hungry…" She said as he grinned at her and took a sip of the tea, "Where's the soy sauce?" She asked him as he chugged down the tea and took a breath.

"Third shelf from the left, at the top." he said as she got up and looked for it.

Naruto eyed as she got up, her hips swinging like a pendulum, her legs exposed due to the short length of the shirt, he watched carefully as she stepped on her toes with perfect balance, trying to get the sauce, "I can't seem to reach it…." She said struggling to get the sauce as Naruto stood up behind her and reached the sauce, putting it in her hand, "Thanks…" She whispered as she could feel his hot breath on her.

She turned around and looked up at him, both of their eyes filled with lust as she forgot about the sauce that was on her hand, pushed it aside and pulled down the blonde's face for a kiss. A kiss in which the hunger they had for each other could be felt.

His tongue slipped into her mouth, as her hands traveled to his back, both kissing each other with fervor and passion, with hunger and lust.

His hands traveled to her derrière, pulling her up to the bar of his kitchen and spreading her legs open in a V. Their chest closer to each other as they both could feel the hardness of her nipples through the thin fabric of the shirt she was wearing, his hands slipped in her shirt, traveling her whole abdomen, begging her to give him permission to go further, he knew she wanted it, but he didn't dare to move further without her consideration, and just then her hands traveled across his arms, going up to his hands and bringing them to where she wanted to be touched.

Her back arched as she left the touch of those cold fingers against the button of her flesh in that area, as he massaged it in a circular form that would bring the most strange feelings to her, her head tilted back against the cabinets as the blonde started to take off her shirt, she sat up straight, knowing exactly what he wanted and lifted her arms, helping him in the process and then the shirt was tossed to one side, his hands traveled once again to her breasts and stared to massage again, as their mouths came together again.

Their mouths broke contact as her hands traveled to his blonde hair, entangling with his hair as his mouth drew a line from her ear to her neck, and then traveled down to her cleavage, tracing there an imaginary line with his tongue, traveling to the lower side of one of her breasts and then coming up to face the center, he first kissed the bulb like it was something fragile, like if he was afraid to break it, then he brushed it with his tongue , stroking it a few times until he got the response he wanted, her back arched once again, this time the bulb disappeared to the inside of his mouth, where he sucked it, and locked it between his teeth and started to play with his tongue around it earning a gasps from part of the purple haired girl.

His hands traveled to the boxers she was wearing, the slipped between the hem, and he pulled them down, carefully enough as he was still working on the upper half of her body, and then the boxers were forgotten on the same corner as the shirt she was wearing not too long ago.

He broke his contact with the breast that we was working on earlier, now moving to the one that was left untouched as his hands groped her thighs, his nails digging in the pale skin as a dry cry left her throat and her nails dug deep in his scalp and then her hands moved to his back and there the dug deep in his flesh, her hips thrusting forward coming to stop at his arousal.

One of his hands slipped between her thighs, exploring what he hasn't explored before in his life, as the girl's body jerked up, he broke contact with her breast and pulled her close for a kiss, another one of those lustful kisses, she bit down on his lower lip, until she felt some kind of thick liquid coming out, she licked the wound and gasped against his mouth, "N-Naruto…" She whispered against his lips as the blonde's hand reached the inside of her thighs, massaging the flesh as she grinded against him like if he was taking care of an itch she couldn't chase away.

The hand kept on searching, until it found what he wanted to find, a finger slipped in as the girl gave him a pleasurable moan, he smirked to himself triumphantly and retreated the finger only to thrust it back inside, this time a strong thrust as she screamed in pleasure and lust.

"Do… Do you like it?" He asked as she licked her lips and nodded, asking him with her eyes to do it once more, and so he did, he thrust again, and again, as she grinded against him, her legs wrapping in his back like a snake would wrap in a branch, his lips fell on hers again, feeling the pants of her against his lips only made him want to do more.

"Hold on tight," he whispered against her ear as she nodded, and he started to work on his trousers, getting off them as they pooled at his feet, he kissed her as he walked all the way to his bedroom, carrying her.

He placed her gently in the bed as he opened her legs and his head dived down, finding her core, where his tongue traveled up and down various time, as one of his hands worked on her breasts and the other one held her still just by being placed in her thigh. He opened his mouth and captured her clit with his teeth, playing lustfully with it as she contracted her legs, the hand that was on her breast traveled down to her entrance and introduced a finger, thrusting slowly as his mouth worked on her clit.

Her hands traveled to his hair, pulling it, as if there was no other way she could release her energy, but at the moment she felt his mouth leaving that area she just pushed his head back on it to keep on working on where he had left.

Her back arched and then she was out of this world, she felt as if someone had just threw cold water all over her body, the strength of her legs was gone for good, and she was screaming like a crazy woman, she couldn't register anything that was happening around her, only that she was enjoying what her blonde lover just did to her.

She gasped as Naruto broke contact with her, his hands placed to her sides and his head lying breathless in her womb, "N-Naruto…" She said between breaths, "W-What happened…" she asked shyly as the blonde looked up to her with a smile, his whole body trembling with unknown excitement.

"I… I… You just climaxed…" he said as he panted and his lips ran over her whole body, "And… I can say one thing…" he said kissing her breasts as she shuddered and he looked at her, "It was awesome…" he whispered as his lips came to rest upon hers.

"N-Naruto…" She whispered as the blonde nodded.

"I know, baby…" he whispered as his hand traveled to her inner thigh and spread them open once again, "Are you sure about this?" He asked as he looked at her and she nodded, arching her back up, "We've never done this before… Are you sure?" He asked as she grinded against his lower half and he smirked, "Well… Here goes nothing…" He whispered as he brought his member to her opening, first brushing its tip against the entrance, and stopping there, pushing in as it denied him entrance, "Oh hell… Get ready for this one." The blonde said as Hinata's hands traveled to his back, her nails digging in his skin as he hissed and thrust brutally against her entrance and a painful cry left her mouth as he broke her innocence.

The blonde stood there, his teeth gritted and he didn't moved, as he heard the sobs of the girl that lied beneath him and watched as tears slid down her cheeks. "I'm sorry…" He whispered as he kissed the tears away and she sobbed once more, "I'm sorry, babe." he said almost crying, it hurts him so much to see her in pain, and more if it was because of him.

She pulled back slowly, as Naruto thrust back in, "D… Don't stop, Naruto…" she whispered as the blonde nodded against her shoulder and pulled back only to thrust back in stronger as she cried his name.

"Damn it…" he said as his thrust became wilder with each pant, each moan, each gasp. His hand traveled to her back, to set her still in one position as he kept un thrusting, each time more violently watching as her breasts jumped with each thrust, "H-Hinata… I-I think I'm not gonna last too much from this point." he said as she nodded against his shoulder, she wasn't sure if she could keep her composure any longer either.

He pulled out and this time he came in stronger than the rest of the time, and that was the moment in which they both lost their heads, he felt as the humidity on him grew thicker and thicker and she could feel as some kind of thick and warm liquid filled the walls of her inner core.

Naruto's head came to rest on her neck, nibbling on the soft pale skin, as her body relaxed, her legs stopped the convulsion and she felt like she couldn't take anything anymore, she even felt she had forgotten how to breathe, and everything around her had a new vibe to it.

"Damn…" Naruto whispered as he gave up on top of her, "I forgot to pull out…" he said between breaths as Hinata smiled and ran a hand across his blonde locks.

"Don't worry about it…" she said as the blonde rolled over to the other side and looked at her.

She was still playing with his head, this time massaging it, as he gave in to the touch and looked at her eyes affectionately, "You look beautiful," he said as she blushed slightly and snuggled closer to him, "I'm sorry." He whispered almost asleep as she continued to massage his head.

She chuckled and kissed his chest as he brought her closer, "Good night, hon." she said with a yawn as Naruto placed his chin over her head and she fell asleep.

"Good… night… babe." he whispered as he closed his eyes and lied there peacefully with her between his arms, "I love you…" he whispered as she nodded and murmured something inaudible against his chest as he chuckled, "Go to sleep…"

* * *

_Well that's it… Damn it took me like 3 hours to come up with this piece of shit… Ack! I'm tired now! And the weather's so hot it's not helping! Now I'm gonna relax by the pool! Remember to drop a review and constructive criticism is always appreciated. Don't bother to leave a flame cuz I ain't gonna bother to reply to you._

_Have a nice day everyone!_


End file.
